I swear I'll never let you down
by Joy-Melody
Summary: Percy Jackson,ancien membre de la Navy,a dû abandonner l'armée suite à une mission difficile.Jason Grace,ancien membre de l'US Air Force,a suivi son meilleur ami pour veuiller sur lui.Aëlys et Castiel Bloom, jumeaux, l'une rêveuse,l'autre sportif. Melody Argens,troisième membre du trio, vit seule,ou presque. Aller de l'avant est souvent plus facile à dire qu'à faire AU!tous humains
1. Chapitre 1 : Premiers contacts

**Chapitre 1 - Premiers contacts  
**

* * *

 _Premier jour de cours – lycée des Olympiens – Grand hall_

Dans le grand hall, de nombreux élèves sont là en discutant, créant un brouhaha infernal. Tous se dirigent vers l'estrade, espérant trouver une place assise pour la présentation des options. En effet, chaque élève doit choisir un cours parmi les suivants : Latin, Grec, ou une troisième langue parmi Italien, Français, Chinois Mandarin et Espagnol. Parmi ces élèves, trois d'entre eux étaient adossés contre le mur du fond. Sachant déjà quelles options ils allaient prendre, ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt d'aller assister à cette réunion. Malheureusement, cette heure était obligatoire alors ils étaient venus. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de leur demander d'écouter en plus, ils faisaient déjà grâce de leur présence à la foule. Parmi eux, deux filles et un garçon, deux jumeaux et un couple, ce qui était assez facile à deviner. Une jeune fille rousse était lovée dans les bras du garçon, tandis que la deuxième fille soupirait à côté d'eux. Celle-ci et le garçon se ressemblaient singulièrement. Les même cheveux châtains clairs et raides, les mêmes yeux noisette avec, en ce jour ensoleillé, des étincelles dorées, les mêmes pommettes saillantes et les mêmes traits anguleux. Ils avaient aussi cette façon de se regarder, presque de converser sans échanger un mot. La troisième personne, la rousse flamboyante, avait des traits fins et doux, une tête de moins que son petit ami, qui contrastait donc avec la grande taille et les traits affirmés des jumeaux. Ses yeux gris aciers, avec un éclat magnétique, étaient fixés sur l'estrade lorsqu'elle s'adressa à ses camarades.

« Aëlys, rappelle-moi pourquoi on est venus ? »

Lissant la jupe de son uniforme de la main, elle répondit d'une voix calme et posée.

« Peut-être parce que c'est obligatoire Melody ».

Celle-ci soupirant, s'installant encore plus confortablement dans les bras de celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé, et repris de sa voix au timbre particulier et à la tessiture incroyable, qui pouvait monter remarquablement haut lorsqu'elle haussait la voix ou qu'elle chantait.

« Alors qu'on sait déjà quelle option on va prendre, et que vous me laissez tout seule, et que …

\- Mel', arrête de te plaindre, rappelle-toi qu'on a failli changer de lycée. »

Elle releva la tête afin de croiser les yeux bruns du jeune homme à la voix grave et rauque, qui faisait fondre tant de filles. Avec jubilation, elle se dit encore une fois qu'il était sien, joie obscurcie un tant soit peu par la facette jalouse de sa personnalité. D'un autre côté, il était aussi possessif qu'elle, donc cela leur allait très bien.

« Castiel, t'es obligé de casser ma tirade de râleuse ? Je te signale que … »

Une fois de plus, elle fut obligée de s'interrompre lorsque Castiel s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Haletante, elle rompit leur étreinte, refusant de voir le sourire triomphant sur le visage de son petit ami, qui savait toujours comment la faire taire. A côté, Aëlys aussi souriait. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes capables d'interrompre les railleries de sa meilleure amie, et elle et son frère en faisaient partie. Reportant son attention, elle se rendit compte que la présentation avait déjà commencé. Pinçant la joue de son jumeau et de Melody, elle les força à se calmer pour écouter car le principal annonçait les options qui les intéressaient.

« A présent, jeunes gens, j'aimerai vous annoncer quelque chose d'assez inhabituel. Cette année, nous n'aurons pas un professeur de lettres classiques, mais deux, l'un se consacrant au latin et l'autre au grec. Messieurs, appela-t-il en s'effaçant de l'estrade »

Deux hommes s'avancèrent à sa place. L'un avait les cheveux noirs, avec une étrange mèche grise-argentée qui paraissaient indomptable. Il était grand, avec deux yeux vert-océan, à la silhouette fine et bien dessinée, la peau tannée par le soleil. Son visage était avenant, et on pouvait deviner un sourire malicieux. L'autre était blond comme le blé, avec un sillon sur le côté droit de son crâne, comme si les cheveux ne voulaient pas repousser à cet endroit. Ses yeux bleu ciel ressortaient dans son visage d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il mesurait peut-être cinq centimètres de plus que son collègue, et sa peau était aussi bronzée que la sienne. Même s'ils étaient très différents, ils avaient une manière d'être qui les rapprochait : même carrure musclée, même façon de sembler ne rien regarder en particulier et pourtant que rien ne leur échappe. Mais plus que tout, la même lueur habitait leur le regard, une lueur qui paraissait dire « ne jouez pas avec moi, j'ai vu pire que vous ». Le blond prit la parole.

« Bonjour, je suis le professeur Grace.

\- Et je suis le professeur Jackson.

\- Comme le directeur vient de l'annoncer, nous sommes vos nouveaux professeurs de langue anciennes. Je me chargerai du latin, tandis que mon collègue s'occupera du grec.

\- J'aimerai savoir, enchaîna celui-ci, combien d'entre vous envisageraient l'une de ces deux disciplines ?

Une poignée de mains se levèrent, dont celles du trio. En tout, ils devaient être une trentaine sur tous les élèves de terminale.

\- Et combien pour le grec ?

Seules une dizaine de mains restèrent levées. Celle de Melody en faisait partie. Etrangement, M. Jackson semblait en être soulagé, mais ce sentiment disparut rapidement tandis qu'il reprenait la parole.

\- Peu de volontaires donc. Tant mieux, cela me permettra de m'attarder plus sur certains détails qui pourraient poser problèmes.

Ils continuèrent leur présentation, précisant qu'il était possible, puisque les heures étaient aux mêmes horaires, qu'ils fassent des cours regroupant les deux options afin de comparer les civilisations grecques et romaines, notamment au niveau de la Mythologie.

A la fin de la présentation, tous les élèves se ruèrent à l'extérieur, pressés de retrouver le soleil. Une scène était dressée au milieu de la cour, et Melody regarda ses amis, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on est prêt hein ?

\- Mel', on sait que tu stresses facilement, mais ça s'est toujours bien passé je ne vois pas comment aujourd'hui pourrait être différent.

Comme toujours, Aëlys, sa meilleure amie aussi posée que dans la lune, la rassura de sa voix calme. Sur le chemin du self, ils continuèrent de bavarder, abordant le sujet de leurs vacances. Cette année, ils étaient partis tous les trois, seuls, à la plage et avaient profité du soleil et de la mer, tout en faisant des escales shopping et des visites sur les lieux incontournables. Ils partagèrent également leurs souvenirs, dont celui de leur première rencontre. A vrai dire, elle aurait pu ne jamais avoir lieu. Aëlys et Castiel recherchaient une troisième personne pour leur groupe de musique. Elle était à la guitare/basse, lui à la batterie, mais il leur manquait une voix. C'est ici que Melody est apparue. Avec sa voix, dont elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle désirait, elle avait conquis les jumeaux. Rapidement, leur passion commune de la musique les avait rapprochés et, aujourd'hui, ils étaient inséparables. Durant le repas, la conversation dériva sur leurs nouveaux emplois du temps, et sur les nouveaux profs. Entre deux exclamations des demoiselles bavant sur leur physique, on pouvait entendre les grognements de Castiel, qui n'appréciait guère de voir sa petite amie regardant un autre homme que lui. Joueuse, Melody continua un instant ce manège, avec la complicité d'Aëlys. Elle adorait embêter son frère, surtout sur sa jalousie. Finalement, Melody eut pitié de lui et lui susurra dans le creux de l'oreille qu'il était le seul et unique homme de sa vie.

Leur pause prit fin, et Melody sentit le stress revenir. Avec appréhension, elle ressortit dans la cour, emboîtant le pas à Aëlys et Castiel, beaucoup plus confiants qu'elle.

\- Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir le groupe phare du lycée : les Cassidy !

Tous trois montèrent sur l'estrade. Castiel s'installa nonchalamment derrière la batterie, tandis qu'Aëlys sortait avec précaution, presque avec religion, sa précieuse guitare. Quant à la rousse, elle prit place derrière le micro. Ils prirent cinq minutes pour s'accorder et faire les balances, et elle en profita pour respirer profondément. Elle regarda derrière elle, échangea un regard avec la brune avant de leur signifier d'un mouvement de tête qu'elle était prête. Faisant face aux autres élèves, elle entendit les quatre coups de baguette de Cast', annonçant le tempo, et sentit aussitôt la boule dans son ventre se dénouer. Les premiers rythmes de batteries résonnèrent, les premiers accords de guitare retentirent. Elle se laissa happer par les notes et oublia qu'elle était en face de plus de mille élèves. Sa voix s'éleva, égrenant les premières notes de la chanson qu'ils avaient choisie : Titanium de David Guetta. Ils surprenaient toujours par leur arrangement des morceaux qu'ils choisissaient. Sa voix, clair,e flottait dans la cour alors que les derniers accords s'éteignirent doucement. Reprenant contact avec la réalité, leur performance fut accueillie par des applaudissements nourris. Les trois compères descendirent, et Aëlys leur demanda d'une voix intriguée.

\- A votre avis, pourquoi Jackson s'est enfui comme ça ? Notre musique n'est pas si terrible, si ?

\- Jackson ? Comme Professeur Jackson ? Il était là ?

\- Mel', tu es toujours ailleurs quand tu chantes, se moqua Castiel. Oui, il était là, avec l'autre prof, Grace je crois. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien aussi pourquoi il est parti en courant, dit-il d'une voix songeuse.

\- Aucune idée, mais on devrait se dépêcher sinon on va être en retard. Et puis, tu pourras toujours lui demande Melody, après tout t'as bien cours tout de suite avec lui ?

Ils se séparèrent, Melody se dirigeant vers la salle de grec tandis que Castiel et Aëlys marchaient vers la salle de latin. Alors qu'ils attendaient le nouveau professeur, ils eurent la surprise de voir un groupe de dix élèves arriver, dont Melody. Celle-ci répondit à la question muette en leur disant que sur leur porte, il y avait un mot, écrit en grec d'ailleurs mais traduit en dessous, leur demandant de rejoindre la salle de latin. La sonnerie retentit et tous entrèrent dans la salle de classe.


	2. Chapter 2 : Premiers soupçons

**Hey les gens, comment allez-vous?**

 **Juste quelques petites choses que j'avais oublié de faire dans le premier chapitre : je ne possède pas Percy Jackson ni Jason Grace, malheureusement. Par contre, Melody, Castiel et Aëlys sont sortis de ma tête.**

 **Pour les nouveaux chapitres, je devrai en mettre un par semaine, probablement le week-end, le vendredi, ou le lundi après-midi.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont suivi le premier chapitre, et bonne lecture de celui-ci. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **Joy-Melody**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : premiers soupçons**_

* * *

Les deux hommes rangèrent leurs affaires, souriant après avoir vu les élèves détaler. Enfin souriant, seulement pour le blond. Le brun, lui ne souriait plus beaucoup, même si l'ombre de son sourire pouvait encore être perçu, un fantôme de sa joie passée. une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ça va ?

Il sursauta à son contact, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que son ami. Il se retourna, et le blond pu apercevoir le vert-océan de ses yeux s'obscurcir considérablement, comme l'océan avant une tempête.

\- Honnêtement ?

\- Oui Percy, honnêtement.

\- Ça devrait le faire Jason.

\- Viens, on devrait aller prendre l'air.

Silencieusement, Percy emboîta le pas de Jason, et se dirigea vers la scène de la cour. Il remarqua que tous les élèves, du moins ceux qui avaient fini de manger, y étaient regroupés et profitaient de la musique qui était jouée. Ils s'adossèrent contre un mur, et Percy se laissa bercer aussi. La musique se tue, alors que l'animateur annonçait le prochain groupe, les Calidy, ou quelque chose comme ça. Inconsciemment, il ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec Kaleecy, même si cela n'avait aucun rapport. Mais la bulle de paix dans laquelle il était se brisa lorsque le morceau retentit.

 _Shoot me down, but I get up_ (*tu me tires dessus, mais je me relève*)

Ces mots rapportaient des souvenirs avec eux, des choses qu'il préférerait oublier, mais qui continuaient de le hanter.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_ ( Je suis blindé, plus rien à perdre)

Il aurait tellement aimé l'être, blindé. Plus rien à perdre, c'était faux. Il avait tout à perdre. Tout reposait sur lui. La vie de ses camarades, et même celles de millions de personnes. Il avait TOUT à perdre. Il avait tenu.

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_ (les balles ricoches, tu ajustes ton arme)

Combien de fois cette scène s'était-elle déroulée devant ses yeux, combien de fois avait-il prit pour les autres ?

 _Cut me down,_ (coupe moi, )

 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_ (lève la voix, les pierres et les coups vont peut-être briser mes os)

Combien de fois avait-il provoqué pour attirer les dangers sur lui? Il n'a plus compté. Il y en avait trop. Les souvenir affluaient dans sa tête.

 _Firing at the ones who run_ (tirant sur ceux qui s'enfuient)

Il les avait vus fusiller ceux qui avaient essayé de s'échapper. Peut-être était-ce un sort plus enviable. Peut-être que la mort valait mieux que la survie…

A ses côtés, Jason le vit se figer, puis commencer à trembler. Inquiet, il voulut poser sa main sur son épaule une nouvelle fois mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, Percy avait couru à l'intérieur, loin du bruit, loin de la foule, loin des regards, conscient dans sa folie qu'il valait mieux que personne ne le voit comme ça. Jason le suivit, parfaitement conscient de ce dont il était capable de faire dans cet état-là. Il le trouva réfugié dans un coin de sa salle de classe, tremblant de tous ses membres, les ongles plantés dans la paume de ses mains, perdu et totalement déconnecté du monde extérieur. Avec fermeté, il saisit le poignet de Percy. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Perdu dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, il ne faisait plus la distinction entre la réalité et ce qui n'existait que dans sa tête. Ses réflexes prirent le dessus, et il tenta de renverser Jason. Ce dernier avait vécu plusieurs fois ce genre de situation et savait donc exactement ce qui allait se passer. Avant que Percy n'ait pu le blesser, ou même se blesser lui-même en essayant de se défendre, il le plaqua fermement au sol et l'immobilisa, pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse du mal. Puis, même en sachant qu'il ne pouvait qu'attendre que son flash-back s'éteigne, il ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer des phrases apaisantes.

Finalement, il finit par s'apaiser progressivement. Jason s'accroupit sur ses talons, attendant patiemment qu'il revienne totalement à lui. Le bleu rencontra le vert-océan noyé de larmes, brisé, et il s'effondra dans les bras du plus grand qui les referma sur lui dans un écrin protecteur. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, Jason le repoussa doucement.

\- Tu devrais rentrer t'allonger.

\- Je…

\- Perce, tu es épuisé, tu as besoin de te reposer.

\- Je sais.

Il essuya ses yeux d'un geste du poignet, reprenant contenance. Il se releva, parfaitement droit, sa voix à nouveau claire et affirmée.

\- Mais je ne veux pas partir maintenant. Si je n'arrive pas à supporter une simple chanson, quel soldat serais-je ?

Jason l'étudia du regard, se relevant également.

\- D'accord, mais tu restes avec moi pour cette première heure de cours. On va faire un bilan de ce qu'ils savent. Non, tu ne protestes pas, je ne te laisse pas seul !

\- Ce n'était pas ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire en m'envoyant chez moi ?

Jason s'apprêta à répliquer que ce n'était pas pareil, lorsqu'il aperçut l'étincelle malicieuse dans son regard. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Cette étincelle, il l'attendait depuis si longtemps, presque huit mois maintenant. Huit mois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'armée. Huit mois depuis l'événement qui rongeait Percy. Alors il ne dit rien, se contenta de sourire, avant de le suivre. Celui-ci s'arrêta en plein milieu et revint vers son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je préviens mes élèves, dit-il en écrivant sur un bout de papier qu'il fallait les rejoindre dans la salle 212.

\- Tu devrais peut-être traduire tu sais, tu parles peut-être grec couramment, mais pas eux.

\- C'est vrai.

Avec son écriture élégante, il écrivit en anglais compréhensible par tous la traduction des mots grecs.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans leur salle peu avant la sonnerie. Ils eurent juste le temps d'installer leurs affaires, et de reprendre une tête convenable pour Percy. Il s'assit sur le bureau, tandis que Jason fit signe aux élèves d'entrer.

Comme prévu, une trentaine d'élève passèrent la porte, et Percy prit la parole.

\- Bonjour, ou plutôt re-bonjour. Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis le professeur Jackson, et mon collègue ici présent est le professeur Grace.

\- On va commencer par les formalités, en faisant l'appel. Et, s'il vous plait, ce serait vraiment sympa de nous mettre un petit chevalet avec votre prénom, du moins pour les premières heures de cours.

* * *

Les trois mousquetaires suivirent le flot d'élèves dans la classe. A l'intérieur, les professeurs étaient déjà installés. Ils prirent place sur la dernière table libre, au premier rang. A l'annonce du traditionnel "petit chevalet avec votre prénom" ils soupirèrent, mais sortirent néanmoins le leur et l'appel débuta, énoncé par la voix grave et affirmée de M. Jackson. Il alla rapidement, il n'avait que dix noms. M. Grace fit à son tour l'appel. Une fois les formalités terminées, ils firent passer un petit quiz, différent selon les latinistes ou les grecs. A la grande joie de tous, ils annoncèrent que le programme de civilisation porterait essentiellement sur la mythologie et que des comparaisons seraient régulièrement effectuées entre les deux classes. Pour le reste, le programme de grec consisterait à l'étude des premières grandes découverts, sur les grands philosophes ainsi que sur le théâtre, tandis que les latinistes se concentreraient sur le mode de vie des romains, leur armée, ainsi que la succession des empereurs. Aëlys regarda son test latin. Les questions étaient pourtant simples : « Quel est le roi des Dieux » ou encore « Qui dirigeait Rome durant la démocratie », mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son esprit flottait, libre, alors qu'elle se demandait toujours pourquoi Jackson s'était enfui. Son stylo tournant entre ses doigts, elle l'observa du coin de l'œil. Toujours assis sur le bureau, les épaules aussi droites que durant la matinée, elle décela cependant quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué : les deux grosses cernes presque violettes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Elle remarqua également la teinte légèrement rougie de ceux-ci, et en déduisit qu'il avait pleuré, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Une petite amie qui l'avait quitté ? Mais, à 25 ans, on a tout le loisir de retrouver quelqu'un non ? Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie lorsque le professeur Grace reprit la parole.

\- Alors, pour ce premier cours, nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions, au lieu de ramasser tous les tests et de les corriger un par un, de demander une participation orale, afin que chacun puisse nous montrer ce que vous savez.

\- Pour la première question, enchaîna le professeur Jackson, c'était la même pour les deux classes, nous attendions juste deux noms différents. Donc, quel est le nom du roi des dieux ? Mademoiselle, au premier rang ?

Aëlys tourna la tête vers celle qui avait eu la chance d'être interrogée. Sans surprise, c'était Melody, avec sa poisse surnaturelle.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui vous. Votre prénom ?

\- Melody. C'est Zeus non ?

\- Très bien, et pour le nom romain ?

Les questions continuèrent durant toute l'heure, et Castiel se dit que, décidément, ces professeurs savaient comment s'y prendre avec les adolescents. Tout en étant assez souple pour gagner leur sympathie, ils avaient cet aura d'autorité qui les défiait de franchir la ligne entre respect mutuel et bonne ambiance et insolence. Le cours s'acheva dans la bonne humeur, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, dès qu'il pensait que personne ne l'observait, M. Jackson s'assombrissait. Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas était le regard empli de sollicitude que M. Grace lui jetait également quand 'il pensait que personne ne le verrait.

Les trois compères se retrouvèrent dans le bus les ramenant chez eux. Installés en fond de bus, ils discutaient, comme d'habitude. Les jumeaux voulurent prendre la parole en même temps.

\- Vous avez remarqué que…

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, tandis que Melody soupirait moqueusement.

\- Vous me vouvoyez maintenant ? Merci bien Mr. Et Mrs. Bloom.

\- A toi l'honneur frérot.

\- Merci sœurette, lui répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire. Jackson, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec lui.

\- Sérieux les gens, arrêtez de psychoter un peu. On dirait que vous êtes obsédés par lui.

\- Mel', Cast' a raison. T'as pas vu les énormes valises qu'il avait sous les yeux ? Et qu'il avait les yeux rouges ?

\- Et alors quoi ? Il a le droit de fumer un pétard ou d'avoir la gueule de bois de temps en temps !

\- Melody, tu sais à quel point je t'aime non ?

\- Oui je sais Castiel. Et alors ?

\- Il y a des fois où tu es vraiment trop têtue. Il s'assombrissait à chaque fois que personne le regardait, et l'autre prof il l'a regardé presque avec pitié.

\- Comment t'as pu voir alors ?

\- Melody ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils comprirent qu'elle les cherchait lorsqu'ils aperçurent le sourire narquois qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir. N'y tenant plus, elle éclata de rire, suivie par les jumeaux. A ce moment-là ils n'avaient rien à faire des regards agacés qui se tournaient vers eux, rien à faire du fait qu'on pourrait les prendre pour des fous ou, pour Castiel, nuire à sa popularité, dont il n'avait jamais voulu d'ailleurs, et qui ne venait que du fait qu'il était bien bâti, batteur et capitaine de l'équipe de natation de son lycée. Lorsque le rire s'éteignit, le sérieux revint et Melody reprit la parole.

\- Je pense que vous avez raison, mais après tout, c'est un prof, je ne vois qu'est qu'on pourrait y faire. On ne le connait même pas.

Ils se séparèrent à l'arrêt de bus, Melody et Castiel après une dernière étreinte passionnée qui fit siffler Aëlys.


	3. Chapter 3 : Premiers rapprochements

_**Chapitre 3 : Premiers rapprochements**_

* * *

Au lycée des Olympiens, les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Castiel, Melody et Aëlys avaient retrouvé leur routine, levé, petit-déjeuner, cours, pause-déjeuner, cours, bus, devoirs, un peu de détente et coucher. Celle-ci dépendait des gens. Si Aëlys adorait bouquiner n'importe lequel des nombreux livres de sa bibliothèque, Castiel préférait composer dans sa chambre. Quant à Melody, elle adorait passer du temps sur son ordinateur, à regarder des vidéos sur YouTube ou jouer à des jeux en ligne comme le Loup-Garou en ligne ou League of Legend, sans oublier le dernier Final Fantasy dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

En ce matin de décembre, alors qu'elle prenait place dans le bus à 6h50, Melody enfourna ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Alors que les jumeaux ne le prenaient que le soir, elle devait le prendre le matin aussi puisque ses parents étaient souvent absents. Elle vivait seule, pour ainsi dire. Sa mère prenait le train le lundi matin très tôt pour aller travailler à Manhattan et elle ne revenait qu'à 10h du soir. Quant à son père, il passait son temps à boire. Elle avait appris à l'éviter. Il avait l'alcool mauvais, et il refusait de voir qu'il avait un problème. Sa mère, toujours absente, le fuyait également et faisait tout pour ne pas voir la vérité en face, tandis qu'au quotidien sa fille risquait les coups de son père. Pourtant, elle n'osait pas aller le dénoncer. Pas parce qu'il la menaçait, mais parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre que cela change quelque chose. Ce serait sa parole contre la sienne. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas à quel point sa journée allait définitivement être une journée de merde.

Elle avait bien essayé de cacher son bleu, mais même le fond de teint n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître la marque violacée qui courait le long de sa mâchoire. Elle pouvait toujours dire qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers chez elle. Elle s'endormit bientôt et, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle vit qu'elle avait manqué son arrêt.

\- _Dammit_ ! Jackson va être fou de rage.

Elle courut dans le sens inverse, et à 8h30 elle franchit la grille de l'établissement. Malgré le caractère plutôt tolérant du prof de grec, elle savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait être bipolaire, un instant normal et l'autre s'énervant pour un rien. Enfin, ça elle le supposait, mais elle l'avait bien vu à certains moments se refermer et ses yeux s'assombrir. Dans ces circonstances, la classe ne pipait mots et se contentait de faire ce que M. Jackson attendait d'elle. Il avait cet aura de danger autour de lui qui prévenait quiconque de jouer avec ses nerfs. Et, une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était l'absence de ponctualité. Une demi-heure de retard…

\- Je suis tellement dead bordel…

Haletante, elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez !

La voix du prof retentit et elle poussa le panneau de bois, grimaçant lorsqu'il grinça. Il prit la parole d'une voix sarcastique.

\- Tiens, Mademoiselle Argens, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

\- Bonjour monsieur, je suis désolée du retard. J'ai loupé mon arrêt de bus et…

\- Cela m'est complètement égal. Veuillez vous assoir et ne pas perturber mon cours plus que vous ne l'avez déjà f…

Il se tut soudain, les yeux fixés sur sa mâchoire, avant de reprendre d'une voix calme et posée, contrastant fortement avec le sarcasme et le profond agacement perceptibles à peine cinq secondes avant. Bipolaire quoi.

\- Votre mâchoire ?

\- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers hier soir monsieur.

\- … Soyez plus prudente la prochaine fois.

Avec inquiétude, Melody se dit qu'il ne semblait pas dupe du tout à son excuse. Malgré tout, il reprit son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Melody sortit ses affaires et commença à prendre des notes, tâchant de se faire oublier. Elle accueillit la sonnerie avec un soulagement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, la voix du professeur la retint.

\- Melody ? Je voudrais vous parler un instant.

Ses camarades lui jetèrent un regard compatissant. Bon Dieu, elle allait mourir, c'était certain. Il avait juste attendu qu'elle soit seule avant de la démonter. Il allait sûrement lui donner trois tonnes de rédac, des heures de colles et …

\- J'ai juste une question.

Bizarrement, sa voix était plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Etes-vous sûre d'être tombée dans un escalier ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous vous vantiez auprès de vos amis, Castiel et Aëlys il me semble, que vous, vous n'aviez pas à monter 3 étages lorsque vous étiez fatiguée et que vous vouliez vous coucher.

\- …

\- Je vous le demande une dernière fois, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, monsieur.

Sa voix était hésitante, et elle ragea face à son manque de crédibilité.

\- J'ai loupé mon bus.

\- Melody…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais je suis un ancien soldat de la … Navy.

Sa voix avait flanché, mais elle s'était rapidement raffermie.

\- Je sais reconnaître une marque de coup.

\- …

\- Si vous ne voulez rien dire, c'est votre droit. Sachez que, si vous voulez en parler, j'ai eu un beau-père alcoolique qui se servait de ma mère et moi comme punching ball. Maintenant, dit-il en montrant la porte, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard.

Melody resta silencieuse tandis qu'elle se dirigeait presque en courant vers son prochain cours.

* * *

Une fois Melody partie, Percy se précipita vers la classe de Jason. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, ce dernier vint à sa rencontre, une moue inquiète sur le visage.

\- Perce, ça va ?

\- Moi, oui. Melody, un peu moins.

\- Melody ?

\- Plutôt petite, rousse, yeux aciers, toujours collée à Castiel et Aëlys.

\- Oui je vois. Pourquoi ça ne va pas ?

\- Jaz', elle a une trace de coup sur la mâchoire.

A ces mots, Jason s'assombrit à son tour.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Pourquoi cet air inquiet ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais la traumatiser ?

Le silence du blond était éloquent.

\- Jason, je sais très bien que je ne suis pas le plus stable des hommes, mais je vais mieux. Tu le sais. J'arrive à plaisanter, j'ai même réussi à lui parler un peu de la Navy. Je lui ai juste dis que, si elle voulait parler, elle pouvait penser à moi. Tu sais, avec Gabe…

Jason examina son ami. Durant les derniers mois, ils s'étaient encore rapprochés. Jason, parce qu'il trouvait en Percy l'ami parfait. Percy, parce que Jason avait toujours été là pour lui, le soutenant lors de ses flash-back. Ils avaient même finit par emménager ensemble, lorsqu'ils avaient compris que seul l'autre pouvait calmer les cauchemars que tous deux faisaient, séquelles des jours passés sur le champ de bataille. Même si aucun d'entre eux ne l'admettait encore, leur relation était allée bien plus loin qu'une simple amitié, et chacun se reposait entièrement sur l'autre. A présent, Percy était plus calme, et les souvenirs ne revenaient plus aussi souvent. Le dernier était arrivé il y avait un mois de cela, et Jason espérait fermement que cela continuerai ainsi. Cependant, il sentait son ami encore fragile, et un simple choc pourrait le faire replonger. Inquiet, il se demanda si soutenir cette fille, qui avait apparemment une histoire semblable à la sienne, n'allait pas être cette goutte d'eau prête à faire déborder le vase, déjà plein à ras bord. Sa voix le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi Jaz' ?

\- Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas. Si elle n'en a pas parlé, c'est qu'elle doit avoir une raison non ? J'ai des copies à corriger. Si tu veux, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un entraînement de natation. Son petit ami y sera sûrement, si tu comptes t'impliquer un peu plus que tu ne le devrais dans cette histoire.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du brun, toutefois tinté de nostalgie, et il partit en direction de la piscine.

Une fois seul, Jason sortit le paquet de copies qu'il se mit à corriger, souriant face à certaines maladresses que les élèves faisaient, notamment la confusion entre _sumus_ et _somos_ , qui était son équivalent espagnol. Un léger coup sur la porte le fit lever le nez. En apercevant Aëlys, il posa ses lunettes et lui fit signe d'entrer.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ?

Au contraire de Percy, Jason préférait tutoyer ses élèves

\- Je sors d'un entretien avec madame Criss, et elle m'a dit de venir vous voir car, selon elle, vous pourriez m'aidez concernant mon orientation.

\- Ah ? C'est étonnant. D'habitude, ce n'est pas vers moi que notre chère conseillère d'orientation psychologue envoie les élèves. Peut-être que tu m'en disais plus, je pourrais voir dans quelles mesures je te serais éventuellement utile.

\- J'aimerai devenir pilote de ligne, et passer par l'US Air Force, parce j'aime l'idée d'être utile aux autres par tous les moyens possibles.

Le visage du professeur s'assombrit un peu, mais il reprit la parole d'une voix légèrement rêveuse.

\- Je crois que je sais pourquoi elle t'a envoyé à moi. Et toi, le sais-tu ?

\- Pas vraiment, je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir suivi une formation de pilote.

\- En fait, j'avais exactement le même objectif que toi, sauf que l'armée m'a plue, et j'y suis resté jusqu'i an maintenant. C'est un beau métier, qui permet de voyager et de découvrir du pays, mais on attrape rapidement le virus du vol. Ce n'est pas l'idéal pour la vie de famille, crois-moi. Mais je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi palpitant qu'un vol pour l'armée. C'est une belle voie.

\- Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi avez-vous quitté l'armée si cela vous plaisait tant que ça ?

Le poing de Jason se ferma et sa mâchoire se contracta. Intriguée, Aëlys se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir vécu pour que ce souvenir ait l'air aussi douloureux. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec le comportement pour ainsi dire étrange de Jackson ?

\- En fait, c'est une mission qui a mal tournée. Pas la mienne, celle d'un ami. Il n'a plus jamais été le même depuis, et je ne voulais pas le laisser seul. Alors j'ai pris un emploi stable dans le civil, afin d'être auprès de lui.

\- Puis-je vous poser quelques questions sur votre expérience ? J'aimerai savoir si c'est réellement la voie que je veux suivre.

\- Pas de problème, tu peux en poser autant que tu veux.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je vais commencer par vous demander : quel était votre grade ?

\- J'étais Major…

* * *

Castiel attendait patiemment, au bord de l'eau. Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier entraînement avant les sélections communales, et exceptionnellement il avait été ouvert aux autres élèves, ainsi qu'aux professeurs. Les gradins étaient déjà presque pleins et, à sa grande surprise, Jackson apparut. Il avait une lueur nostalgique dans le regard, si différente de celle qu'il avait habituellement. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Melody pour la première fois de la journée. Il remarqua immédiatement le bleu sur sa mâchoire et, sans se soucier du fait qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon de bain, il se précipita vers elle.

\- Melody ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- …

\- Melody, est-ce que c'est lui ?

\- Je… oui…

Il se retourna contre le mur qu'il frappa d'un coup de poing rageur. Melody voulut poser une main apaisante sur son bras, mais il se dégagea de son emprise.

\- Castiel…

\- Melody, je vais te poser une question. Je veux que tu y répondes honnêtement. S'il te plait.

\- …

\- Il t'a laissé tranquille combien de temps cette fois ?

\- Cast'…

\- Réponds-moi.

\- 2 semaines…

Il ne la regardait toujours pas. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix grondait de rage à peine contenue. Ses mains posées à plat sur le mur étaient stoïques, mais on pouvait voir ses bras trembler sous le coup de la colère.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir supporter ça Mel'.

\- Castiel, tu ne peux rien y faire !

\- Je sais, et ça me tue ! Imagines ce que je ressens chaque soir, quand je te quitte à l'arrêt de bus, alors que je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe chez toi. Alors que je sais qu'il boit tous les jours jusqu'à en oublier sa famille.

\- Chhh… Tu te donnes en spectacle !

Ces mots avaient été chuchotés. Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'en effet certains élèves commençaient à les pointer du doigt.

\- Je sais, et j'en ai rien à foutre. Bordel, Melody. Est-ce que tu te rends compte dans la situation dans laquelle tu es ? Tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou et je peux rien faire. Strictement rien. Alors que je sais qu'il ne supporte pas l'alcool, et que ta mère absente se voile la face. Imagines-moi le soir, dans ma famille heureuse, avec ma sœur qui s'inquiète autant que moi. En ce moment, mes parents se demandent ce que j'ai. Je me renferme, selon eux, je deviens agressif. Ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Putain Mel', ils ont déjà parlé de m'emmener chez le psy pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans ma tête. Je les ai même entendus dire que je devenais presque bipolaire. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Comme veux-tu tu que je réagisse alors qu'un jour, il pourrait très bien aller trop loin, et oublier de te laisser vivre ? Tu dois faire quelque chose, Mel', tu ne peux pas le laisser te détruire ainsi, il va finir par nous briser aussi.

Brutalement, il lui fit face et la serra à lui en briser les os, et Melody ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses larmes couler face à l'angoisse de son petit ami.

\- Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille. Je t'aime trop pour ça, je ne supporterai pas de te savoir gravement blessée, alors que j'aurai pu l'empêcher en parlant.

Il la lâcha alors que l'entraîneur annonçait le début de l'entraînement. Sa performance ne fut pas à la hauteur de ses attentes, et c'est frustré et inquiet qu'il regagna les vestiaires. Lorsqu'il en sortit, ce fut pour trouver un professeur Jackson qui, sans préambule, annonça tout de go.

\- Vous savez ce qu'a Melody, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa colère n'étant pas encore retombé, il faillit fusiller le professeur du regard, se rappelant jute à temps qu'il n'était qu'un élève et que, selon Melody, Jackson était un prof plutôt sévère.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur.

\- La trace de coup sur la mâchoire. Son père en est responsable.

Castiel se figea, comment pouvait-il savoir ? Melody n'en avait parlé à personne, sauf à lui et à sa sœur.

\- Je… Comment…

\- Comment je le sais ? Comme je le lui ai dit, je suis un ancien de la Navy et je sais reconnaître les coups. Quant à son origine…

Il se tut alors qu'il dirigeait son regard vers le plafond. Castiel soupçonna que quoi qu'il dise, les personnes au courant pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

\- J'ai… vécu la même situation, pour ainsi dire.

\- Vraiment ? une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le cœur de Castiel. Peut-être qu'il y avait une solution finalement.

\- Oui. Lorsque j'étais ado, j'avais beaucoup de difficultés scolaires, et ma mère ne gagnait pas beaucoup d'argent. Tout ce qu'elle gagnait passait dans les bouteilles et les parties de poker de mon beau-père. Si elle avait le malheur de se plaindre, ou de ne pas lui obéir, il la battait. Elle ne disait rien, elle ne voulait pas que ça retombe sur moi. Et puis, elle disait que c'était sa parole contre la sienne, et ça pouvait ne rien changer à leur situation.

Castiel hocha la tête, reconnaissant les arguments que Melody avançaient.

\- Et comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ?

\- Un jour, il a fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il a menacé de s'en prendre à moi. En fait, je crois qu'il avait la ferme intention de me battre également, mais ma mère s'est interposée. Cela n'a pas bien fini…

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il l'a… tué. J'ai appelé la police, et je me suis juré que plus personne ne serait blessé à cause de moi, plus personne ne prendrait les coups à ma place. Ne laisse pas… ta copine… s'enfermer dans le… silence…

La voix du prof s'était faite haletante. Inquiet, Castiel reprit la parole.

\- Monsieur ? Tout va bien ?

\- Je…

Voyant qu'il commençait à s'appuyer sur le mur, la voix de Castiel se fit plus pressante.

\- Monsieur !

\- Grace… Trouve… Grace…

Sans même réaliser que Jackson avait abandonné le vouvoiement, le jeune homme courut jusqu'à la salle où il trouva Jason Grace en compagnie d'Aëlys. Sans même attendre d'être prié d'entrer, il dit d'une voix où l'urgence pressait.

\- Monsieur, c'est monsieur Jackson, il…

Jason n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase avant de se précipiter vers la piscine. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard qui valait autant qu'une conversation et lui emboîtèrent le pas pour trouver une scène insolite. Sur le sol carrelé se trouvait monsieur Jackson agité de convulsion. Ils virent le blond se précipité sur lui et se faire brutalement repoussé contre le mur en essayant de l'attrapé. Ils y reconnurent des réflexes de l'armée.

\- On ne devrait pas l'aider ? Jackson a fait partie de la Navy.

\- Du calme Cast', Grace était de l'US Air Force.

Avec un grognement, le blond immobilisa l'autre au sol tandis qu'entre ses lèvres serrées s'échappait un souffle.

\- Jackson, tu ne me laisses pas maintenant. Si tu pouvais arrêter de te donner en spectacle, ce serait une très bonne idée.

A la surprise des deux ados, leur professeur se calma. Jason se releva et tandis la main à Percy pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Jason, ça va ?

\- Moi oui, et toi ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

\- Rentre t'allonger, et ne discutes pas, j'assurerai tes cours à ta place.

Se frottant les poignets il s'éloigna avant de lancer.

\- Grace ?

\- Ouais, Jackson ?

\- Merci.

Un regard entendu passa entre eux deux. Lorsque Jason se retourna, il se trouva face à deux adolescents médusés. Sa voix, bien que douce, recelait une bonne dose d'autorité, et il était facile de se rendre compte que calmer Percy Jackson n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

\- Je sais que ça va paraître étrange, mais de quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ?

\- Je… Il m'a parlé de Melody, et m'a raconté une partie de son histoire.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de sa dernière phrase ?

\- Quelque chose du style j'ai décidé de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un souffrir à ma place… Non ! il a dit qu'il ne laisserait plus personne prendre des coups pour lui.

Le visage de Jason se ferma. Il savait exactement pourquoi il avait fait son flash-back. Mais, avant de rentrer, il devait quelques explications. Du moins, il l'estimait. Après tout, ces deux élèves n'avaient pas demandé à être catapulté dans leur univers tortueux et torturé.

\- Ok, alors comme vous le savez tous les deux, nous venons de l'armée. Aëlys, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais quitté l'armée pour un ami. Cet ami, c'est lui. Il faisait des flash-back régulièrement quand la discussion abordait un certain sujet à propos de son passé.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Castiel. Il tenait vraiment à aider Melody, même si cela voulait dire révéler sa… fragilité à d'autres élèves. C'est quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur. Maintenant, j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous. Tu peux le dire à Melody, je pense que ça l'aiderait à faire confiance. Mais il ne souhaiterait pas que cela soit ébruité. Comprit ?

\- Chef, oui chef !

Il sourit devant ce semblant de salut militaire avant de prendre le chemin de sa classe.

* * *

Lorsque les trois compères se réunirent dans leur bus, tous trois s'exclamèrent en même temps.

\- Faut que je vous raconte un truc !

Des regards complices s'échangèrent et le voyage retour fut ponctué de « non ! » « c'est pas vrai ! », « vraiment ? » « j'y crois pas ! » « incroyable », même si l'ambiance entre Melody et Castiel fut un peu plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Première Victoire

_**Chapitre 4 : Première Victoire**_

* * *

\- Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir les élèves de la dernière épreuve, le relais en quatre fois cent mètres !

Devant la piscine olympique se tenaient 8 équipes de quatre nageurs, tous dans les starting blocs. C'était la dernière épreuve, celle qui déterminerait les qualifications pour les finales nationales, alors, tous voulaient gagner. Pour cela, il fallait être le premier, car les places étaient chères et peu nombreuses. Parmi les concurrents, le lycée des Olympiens avait envoyé le plus prometteur : Castiel Bloom. Il était stressé, il tenait le premier relais, afin de prendre le plus d'avance possible sur les autres, plutôt que d'avoir à rattraper les possibles retards. Un coup d'œil dans le public lui apprit qu'il avait de nombreux supporters : les autres membres de son équipe, bien sûr, mais également sa famille, sa sœur jumelle et, le plus important, Melody Argens, sa petite amie. Puisant la force nécessaire dans ses yeux métalliques, dont l'éclat en mettait mal à l'aise plus d'un, il monta sur le plongeoir près à démarrer.

Lorsque le signal retentit, il plongea et se fondit dans l'eau. Ses mouvements étaient vifs et puissants, calculés, faits pour avancer le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Il glissait dans l'eau, comme si celle-ci ne lui opposait aucune résistance. Une première culbute, et il enchaîna la deuxième longueur, si possible encore plus vite que la première. Ses mains utilisaient au maximum leur surface pour prendre appuie sur l'eau, comme si elle était solide.

Depuis les gradins, Melody et Aëlys le regardaient avec fascination tandis qu'il fendait les eaux. A leur grande joie, il mit presque une longueur d'avance, soit cinquante mètres aux autres nageurs. Les autres membres du relais étaient bons, mais pas autant, cela dit. Et ils commencèrent à perdre peu à peu leur avance. Lorsque le dernier relais arriva, ils n'avaient plus que dix mètres d'avance. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, le dernier nageur rata sa culbute, et se retrouva aux coudes à coudes avec le nageur de la ligne juste à côté de lui. Tous se rongeaient les sangs, et Aëlys remarqua que son jumeau n'était pas bien : les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée, il regardait avec inquiétude l'écran de rediffusion. Lorsqu'ils touchèrent le bord du bassin, ils semblèrent le faire en même temps. La tension dans l'assemblée atteint son paroxysme. Castiel rejoint ses proches pour patienter avec eux.

\- Du calme Castiel, ça va le faire.

Reconnaissant sa voix, il prit la main de la rousse à ses côtés. Lorsque le présentateur réapparut, il la serra, angoissé.

\- Après de nombreux visionnages de la vidéo, et une bonne dose d'indécision, les jurys sont finalement parvenus à une décision. Les qualifiés pour les nationales sont…

La salle était suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant avec impatience le nom des gagnants. Plus un bruit ne résonnait, et on ne distinguait que les respirations angoissés des concurrents et de leurs proches. Tous voulaient cette victoire, le seul ticket pour les nationales.

\- LE LYCEE DES OLYMPIENS !

Castiel explosa de joie. Il prit Melody dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

Le retour au lycée se fit dans la liesse, et tous vinrent féliciter l'équipe de natation. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient aussi loin et tous espéraient gagner cette année.

La pause déjeuner se déroulait normalement. Aëlys, Castiel et Melody discutaient, comme à leur habitude, sur tous les sujets possible. Mais Melody amena un topic bien plus sérieux.

\- Je vais le dénoncer.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, ne voyant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Avec un soupir, elle releva légèrement le bas de sa chemise, dévoilant une partie de son dos. Castiel et Aëlys sifflèrent de stupéfaction lorsqu'ils aperçurent sa teinte violacée. Mal à l'aise, elle laissa le pan de tissu retomber.

\- Il m'a confondue avec un paillasson. Je vais le dénoncer. Il est allé trop loin.

Sans même se concerter, les jumeaux lui prirent la main, le regard plein de sollicitude. Ils savaient à quel point cela avait été difficile pour elle d'en venir à cette décision. De sa voix douce et posée, Aëlys lui demanda pourquoi maintenant.

\- J'ai discuté avec monsieur Jackson récemment. Et je me suis rendue compte que le silence n'était pas la meilleure des choses. Et… j'ai vraiment eu peur hier. J'ai pensé à vous, à toi Castiel, et à ce que tu m'avais dit. J'ai réalisé qu'en refusant de parler, ce n'était pas seulement moi que cela affectait, mais aussi ceux qui se soucient de moi…

\- On sera avec toi. Si t'as besoin d'un endroit où dormir, n'hésite pas. Notre maison te sera toujours ouverte.

Un cri retentit dans le self, et l'attention de tous se reporta sur l'entrée du self. Un homme, grand, la peau pâle et les yeux bridés, s'y tenait, le regard fou, un couteau à la main, menaçant quiconque s'approchait de lui. Sans que personne ne puisse s'y opposer, il se dirigea vers leur table et, d'un geste vif, avait saisi Melody par la nuque, plaquant sa lame contre sa gorge.

\- Personne ne bouge, ou la gamine y passe !

Une silhouette blonde bougea dans le champ de vision du ravisseur. Il pivota aussitôt pour faire face à ce qu'il supposait être un professeur. Puis il le reconnut. Jason Grace. Celui qui avait foutu en l'air la plus magnifique opération de kidnapping de sa vie, dans le golfe de Guinée. Avec jubilation, il lâcha la gamine et pointa sa lame vers lui. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Une silhouette brune, figée, dans un coin de la salle. Son jouet, celui avec qui il s'était amusé. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas en sa direction, l'ancien Major de l'US Air Force s'était interposé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là.

Sa voix, froide et sans âme, figea les élèves. Ce n'était plus le professeur jovial et chaleureux qui leur apprenait avec une passion qui n'était plus à prouver l'histoire des romains et leur mode de vie. Ce n'était plus une personne avenante, avec qui il était facile de discuter de tout et de rien, ni celle qui était toujours volontaire pour aider les autres. C'était une personne totalement différente, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Un officier de l'armée, un homme habitué à commander et ayant combattu de nombreuses fois. Un homme habitué au danger, avec plus de sang sur les mains qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer, capable de tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? C'est une drôle de façon d'accueillir ses anciens amis. Voyons, _Perseus_ , tu ne viens pas dire bonjour ?

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il sentait les souvenirs revenir, la douleur qu'apportait la prononciation de son nom complet, qui était devenu synonyme de souffrance pour lui. L'étranger avança vers lui, toujours bloqué par le blond.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas blesser quelqu'un d'autre, pirate.

\- Oh, mais que pourrais-tu faire ? Je suis armé, tu ne l'es pas.

Pour ponctuer son affirmation, il lança on bras d'un geste vif et une ligne rouge apparut sur l'avant-bras de Jason, suivant les lignes de son tatouage déjà tracé : SPQR, avec un aigle, représentant la branche de l'US Air Force, et 5 barres, le nombre d'années qu'il avait passé dans l'armée. Il grimaça, mais ne pipa mot. Au lieu de cela, il se jeta sur l'agresseur et, d'un coup de coude, réussi à faire voler l'arme au loin. Le pirate n'abandonna pas pour autant, et lorsque son poing entra en contact avec la mâchoire de son adversaire, celui-ci recula de plusieurs bons mètres. Mais Jason n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas. Cet homme pouvait blesser n'importe qui, tuer, pour le seul plaisir du sang. Il était fou, et personne n'était en mesure de lui tenir tête, à part lui et Percy. Sans compter le fait que c'était un peu à cause d'eux que cet homme s'était montré, cherchant vengeance plus que tout. Vengeance pour la destruction de son navire, ou tout simplement le plaisir malsain de venir terminer ce qu'il avait été obligé d'interrompre. Il était de son devoir de l'empêcher de nuire.

Essuyant rapidement le filet de sang coulant entre ses lèvres, il repartit à l'assaut du pirate. Qui fut soudainement débordé par les coups. Il ne se battait que pour tuer et blesser. L'ancien soldat, lui, avait un but, un idéal. Protéger les innocents. Alors il n'allait pas le laisser gagner. Les uppercuts pleuvaient, alors que Jason lui assénait une béquille. Il tomba à genoux, et Jason l'immobilisa d'une clé au bras.

\- Fais de beaux cauchemars.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, l'assomma d'un coup propre sur la nuque. Il se releva, frottant d'un air absent la coupure courant sur son bras. Son attention se reporta sur la salle. Il vit l'air choqué de tous, Melody dans les bras de Castiel, Aëlys qui frottait son bras pour la rassurer. C'est alors que quelque chose le frappa.

\- Jackson. Quelqu'un a vu Jackson ?

Lorsqu'il n'eut que des réponses négatives, il jura. Une autre facette de lui que personne n'avait deviné.

\- _Holy shit !_

Il courut hors du lycée, ne sachant que trop bien quels types de souvenirs pouvait rapporter cet homme.

\- Appelez la police, il devrait se réveiller dans une demi-heure. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit menotté à une chaise bien inconfortable à ce moment-là.

* * *

Percy ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il faisait, ni même qui il était. Cet homme, il avait souhaité de plus jamais le revoir de sa vie. Et maintenant, il était là, menaçant son meilleur ami qui prenait les dangers à sa place. Il voulut crier, hurler de laisser Jason tranquille, que c'était lui qu'il voulait. Mais il ne le fit pas. Sa bouche était sèche, sa gorge nouée, son corps figé. Lorsqu'il en reprit le contrôle, ou du moins qu'il put bouger, il le fit, sans trop savoir où il allait, perdu dans la douleur des souvenirs qui remontaient. Ceux qui le hantaient depuis 14 mois à présent, qui lui pourrissaient l'existence.

Ses souvenirs et la réalité se mélangeaient, il perdait pied. Il ne faisait plus de différence entre l'illusion dans laquelle il était. Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, il s'assit sur le bord de sa baignoire – comment il en était arrivé là, il ne le savait pas – et se revit là-bas, impuissant, prenant pour les autres. Il revit le pirate, réentendit sa voix et son rire cruel, prenant plaisir à infliger la douleur. Sans le notifier, il fit glisser la lame de rasoir sur son poignet, suivant les lignes de son tatouage. SPQR. Un trident. Six lignes. Il observa, fasciné, les gouttes de sang tomber une à une sur le sol carrelé, blanc pur, contrastant avec le rouge sombre qui s'étalait, tandis qu'il se perdait totalement dans ses souvenirs.

 ** _Bang_**

 _Ne pas détourner les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il détourne les yeux. Alors qu'un de ses camarades venait de se faire fusiller en essayant de passer par-dessus bord. Une camarade, en l'occurrence. Car même si l'armée était un domaine majoritairement masculin, il ne serait jamais venu à Percy l'idée de remettre Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano en question. L'un d'entre eux fut traîner au centre du pont de leur navire, prit en otage par des pirates bien trop organisés. Il savait pourquoi la chaise était faite. Après tout, à quoi pouvait servir la capture d'officiers de la navy américaine, si ce n'était pour leur soutirer des informations ? Les pirates étaient sans pitié, Percy le savait. C'est pourquoi il les provoqua._

\- _Arrêtez !_

 _Le pirate se figea, un sourire moqueur sur le visage._

\- _Hey, il y a un schtroumpf qui croit pouvoir nous donner des ordres !_

 _Le sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea à pas de chat vers lui, posant la lame de sa dague contre sa gorge, rendant difficile de prononcer le moindre mot._

\- _D'après ton uniforme, tu es plutôt un haut gradé. Alors, à qui ai-je l'honneur, qui est ce jouet qui croit pouvoir m'arrêter ?_

\- _Capitaine de Navire Jackson. ( il souffla intérieurement) Ils ne savent rien, laissez-les tranquille._

\- _Et alors, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de nous amuser un peu avec eux ?_

 _Percy serra les deux. Des années de cela, il s'était juré que plus personne ne serait blessé à cause de lui. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait renoncer à son serment._

\- _Amusez-vous avec moi. Ils ne savent rien, vous perdez votre temps. Autant essayer de me faire parler non ? Surtout que, de source sûre, je sais que l'US Air Force et les Marines doivent être à notre recherche._

\- _Qui me dit que tu ne parleras pas plus, justement ?_

\- _Ils ne valent rien._

\- _Vraiment ?_

\- _Capitaine !_

 _Sans quitter du regard le pirate, Percy le vit planter la fameuse dague dans le pied de l'un de ses hommes, le clouant au pont du navire. Malgré le hurlement de douleur, il ne cilla pas même si, Intérieurement, il bouillait de rage. Les autres membres de l'équipage jouèrent le jeu de leur supérieur._

\- _Capitaine ! Comment vous pouvez le laisser faire ça ?_

\- _La ferme bâtard._

 _Avec intérêt leur ravisseur les regarda démolir la confiance entre eux. Enfin, il le croyait, car Percy et son équipage avaient prévu ce genre de situation._

\- _Effectivement, cela devrait être plus… intéressant…_

 _Percy fut traîne sur le centre du pont, sur la chaise où il fut solidement attaché._

\- _Si nous commencions à présent ? Je te donne une chance : où se situe la base secrète navale ?_

 _Provocateur, et veillant à garder l'attention des pirates sur lui, il se contenta de cracher par terre._

\- _Si tu veux la jouer ainsi…_

 _D'une main assurée, il trancha la chemise du capitaine qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant le froid de la lame sur sa peau. Il s'en maudit aussitôt._

\- _Peut-être as-tu changé d'avis ?_

 _Un regard chargé de défi lui répondit._

\- _Dommage… ou plutôt, tant mieux pour nous._

 _Sans attendre, il appuya la lame sur le torse du prisonnier, laissant une longue marque rouge. Percy serra les dents alors que le sang commençait à perler. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de crier._

\- _Têtu, très amusant. Je vais prendre encore plus de plaisir à te faire hurler._

 _Il se servit alors de son torse comme d'une feuille de brouillon, laissant des estafilades sans gravité, des marques plus profondes à certains endroits. Lors de la cinquième entaille, Percy laissa échapper un grognement qui fit sourire son ravisseur. A la dixième, qu'il décida d'infliger sur le bras, le long des poignets, le pirate remua le couteau dans plaie, littéralement. Il hurla. La douleur était trop forte, son sang ruisselait sur son torse, teintant son pantalon d'uniforme d'un rouge sombre. Le pirate, qui prenait un plaisir malsain à le découper en rondelles, s'interrompit et lui reposa sa question. Il ne reçut qu'un hochement de tête obstiné. Alors il continua. Et les cris de Percy retentirent sur la mer déserte._

 _Ses camarades de flotte le regardaient, inquiets mais aussi profondément impressionnés. Nul doute que n'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait abandonné, mais lui tenait. Ils le virent se tordre de douleur face aux blessures de plus en plus nombreuses. Finalement, le pirate s'arrêta, conscient de ne pas pouvoir aller beaucoup plus loin dans la torture sans le tuer, et perdre l'occasion d'obtenir sa précieuse information. Il les fit redescendre dans la soute, tandis qu'il appliquait un bandage à la propreté douteuse sur les blessures les plus graves._

\- _Nous continuerons demain, mon jouet préféré. Je n'ai pas encore dessiné sur tes jambes. Ce serait dommage, non ?_

 _N'obtenant aucune réponse, il plongea deux doigts dans l'une des coupures les plus profondes. Un hurlement de douleur lui répondit. Il sourit, alors que Percy s'évanouissait de douleur._

Il ne faisait plus la différence entre le passé et le présent. La lame qui courait sur ses bras, la main qui la maniait, était-ce la sienne, où celle de ce pirate de malheur ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il ne savait qu'une seule chose, c'est qu'avec son sang s'écoulait sa vie, mais aussi sa douleur et sa peine.

 _Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était brûlant. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder autour de lui, et le soulagement s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit la totalité de son équipage. Du moins, ceux qui avaient survécu la veille. Mais ce fut de courte durée, la douleur s'imposant peu à peu. L'une de ses blessures s'était infectée. Il n'eut pas de répit._

 _De nouveau sur la chaise, devant ses hommes, il se retrouva en boxer, tandis que le pirate s'agenouillait entre ses jambes._

\- _Ça me ferait tellement plaisir que tu cris mon nom,_ honey _._

 _Cette phrase obscène lui fit serrer les dents. Mais presque qu'immédiatement, ses lèvres s'ouvrir pour laisser sortir un gémissement de doulant. Le pirate joua, dessinant ses maudites lignes sur ses cuisses, sur ses mollets. Percy sentait chaque goutte de sang perler, chaque minuscule portion de métal s'enfoncer dans sa chair tendre. Il allait lâcher prise. Il sentait la vie l'abandonner petit à petit. Mais il ne sacrifierait pas la vie de millions de personne pour sa survie. Il ne dirait rien. La douleur était infernale, il devenait fou. Il se mit à supplier. Supplier qu'on arrête, supplier qu'on le laisse tranquille. Perseus Jackson, capitaine de navire, élément le plus prometteur de la navy, était sur le point de rompre devant la douleur._

Avec son sang, sa vie s'échappait. D'un côté, c'était peut-être mieux. Ainsi plus personne ne serait jamais blessé à cause de lui.

\- Percy !

Une porte qui claque, une silhouette blonde dans son champ de vision. Est-ce la réalité ou une illusion ?

\- _Percy !_

 _Il relève la tête, dans sa folie, il croit entendre la voix de Jason, son meilleur ami. Il entend des coups de feu. Fou de douleur, il réalise à peine qu'on le détache._

\- _Percy, accroche-toi, je t'en prie !_

 _L'appel de l'inconscience résonne. Il s'y abandonne._

\- Percy ! ne me laisse pas maintenant !

Oui, l'inconscience est une belle chose, décidément. Avec quelque chose d'encore plus calme derrière.

\- PERCY !

Le noir le happe. Sans qu'il cherche à résister. Sans qu'il veuille y résister.

* * *

Un Jason complètement paniqué franchit la porte de la salle de bain. Au sol, un jeune aux cheveux noir corbeau, le sourire aux lèvres, l'air rêveur, couvert de sang et les poignets ouverts jusqu'aux veines.

\- Percy, je t'en supplie ! Allô, le 911, ici Jason Grace, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance immédiatement, tentative de suicide. Je me fous complètement du fait que vous soyez débordés, ne m'obligez pas à faire intervenir l'armée. Bien sûr que si, je peux, si vous n'arrivez pas dans les dix minutes, c'est l'US Air Force qui vous rappellera.

* * *

Les sirènes d'un gyrophare, des élèves curieux qui s'agglutinent devant les fenêtres, encore choqué par les évènements du déjeuner. Trois d'entre eux, une rousse et deux jumeaux, reconnaissent l''homme blond qui y monte et échangent des regards inquiets. Ils savent que cela concerne Percy Jackson.

Dans l'ambulance, un ancien soldat se ronge les sangs, son humeur semblable à un ciel d'orage tourmenté dissuadant quiconque de l'approcher, encore moins de lui adresser la parole. D'ailleurs, il n'a plus parlé depuis qu'il a simplement décrit l'état de son ami. Sa voix tremble de rage et d'inquiétude.

\- Ne me refais pas ça Perce. Accroche-toi. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre une deuxième fois.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Première fois

**Hey les gens, si ça en intéresse, il y a une A/N en bas**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Première fois**_

* * *

 _10h, dimanche_

Melody se réveille, entourée d'un cocon confortable. L'espace d'un instant, elle ne sait pas où elle est. Puis, elle remarque les bras autour d'elle, la chambre cosy mais à la déco rock. Les souvenirs lui reviennent. Elle a porté plainte contre son père. Elle a décidé d'aller vivre quelques temps chez les Bloom. Un mouvement près d'elle, et elle reporte son attention sur le visage angélique posé près de son oreiller. Deux yeux bruns chaleureux se posent sur elle.

\- Bien dormi Mel' ?

\- Bien mieux que d'habitude.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle pose les siennes sur celles de son petit ami. Un baiser tendre et amoureux, plein de tendresse. Un câlin tout mignon, tout innocent. Ils se levèrent et descendirent dans la cuisine, où étaient déjà installés les autres membres de la famille Bloom. Coral et Darren Bloom étaient deux personnes absolument chaleureuses, qui accueillaient Melody avec joie à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas hésité lorsque Castiel leur avait demandé s'ils pouvaient l'héberger à plus ou moins long terme.

Les jumeaux étaient le portrait craché de leur mère. D'elle, ils tenaient leur chevelure châtain et raide, et les traits de leurs visages étaient les mêmes, des traits reconnaissables facilement. Le truc dont ils n'avaient pas hérité, c'était ses yeux. Les siens étaient d'un noir profond, presque insondable, qui la rendaient assez intimidante au premier abord. Le genre de personne avait un regard de loup qui avait le pouvoir de vous faire taire en quelques secondes. Une fois passée la façade effrayante, on découvrait que Mme Bloom était une crème. Toujours là à vous demander si tout allait bien, à s'inquiéter pour vous-même si vous n'étiez pas de sa famille. Elle adorait rendre service aux gens.

A côté, leur père semblait complètement sorti d'une autre planète. Des cheveux courts, noirs et bouclés, qui contrastaient terriblement avec la raideur de ceux de sa femme et de ses enfants. Darren, c'était celui qui avait transmis sa passion de la musique à ses enfants. Depuis leur enfance, les jumeaux avaient bercé dans un univers mélodique à base de berceuses jouées au piano, de comptines chantées d'une voix d'ange et, surtout, d'une complicité à toute épreuve.

Très tôt, sous la houlette de leur père, ils avaient commencé à jouer ensemble. C'était modeste au départ, de simple mélodies fredonnées du bout des lèvres. Arrivés au collège, ils avaient débuté les compositions. Leur complicité avait encore augmenté lorsque, en cours de musique, ils avaient dû faire une improvisation. C'était l'un des premiers jours de cours où tous avaient pu emmener l'un de leurs instruments pour montrer aux autres ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Et là, le prof de musique, un certain Solace, avait eu la magnifique idée de les faire improviser. Et, comme par hasard, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur Aëlys et Castiel. Ils s'étaient installés, lui à la batterie, elle à la basse, indécis et gênés de se retrouver ainsi, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais joué devant les gens.

Puis, leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et l'extraordinaire fusion qui existait entre eux avait opérée. Sans se concerter ni réfléchir plus longtemps, ils s'étaient lancés corps et âme dans la musique, et avaient décidé à partir de ce moment-là qu'ils allaient créer un groupe, même s'il leur manquait une voix.

Remuant la tête pour libérer sa tête de ces souvenirs, Castiel se tourna vers Aëlys, et lu dans ses yeux qu'au même instant, elle avait repensé au même souvenir. La voix de Coral interrompit ce regard plein de complicité.

\- Melody, ma chérie, tu veux quoi ?

\- N'importe, Coral, je ne voudrais pas déranger.

* * *

\- Alors, on bosse quoi comme morceau aujourd'hui ?

Les trois musiciens se regardèrent. La fin d'année approchait, et ils devaient jouer. Mais pour leur dernier concert, ils voulaient faire quelque chose de spécial. Vraiment surprendre par un arrangement encore plus insolite que d'habitude.

\- Je sais !

Les regards se tournèrent vers Aëlys. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de crier et comme ça, et Castiel et Melody en furent surpris.

\- Pourquoi pas faire quelque chose d'original ? Composer notre propre morceau. Les gens ne nous attendent pas sur ce terrain. Et puis, on marquerait le coup comme ça, ils se souviendraient de nous d'une manière encore plus spéciale.

Les regards qu'ils échangèrent valurent plus que tous les mots de mondes. Et ils commencèrent à bosser sur un arrangement. Exceptionnellement, Melody avait accepté de sortir son synthé, et leur arrangement en fut tout de suite plus original, car elle n'en avait jamais joué pour un de leur concert. C'était décidé : le dernier concert des Cassidy serait un chef-d'œuvre.

* * *

A la fin de leur répétition, alors qu'Aëlys allait s'isoler dans sa chambre pour lire les livres français d'un certain Pierre Bottero, les tourtereaux se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Castiel. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de ce dernier, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux aciers de la jeune plongés dans ceux chocolat de son copain. Sans que rien ne soit prémédité. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, presque religieusement, redécouvrant les lèvres de l'autre. Peu à peu, le baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, haletant, Melody pouvait sentir quelque chose de nouveau dans le creux de son ventre. Elle sentit quelque chose contre sa cuisse et rougit furieusement. S'en apercevant, Castiel la tourna vers lui avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Les mains du jeune homme s'égarèrent dans la crinière rousse, tandis que les siennes trouvaient le chemin de ses abdominaux, sous le T-shirt avec écrit « je peux pas, j'ai poney ». Elle sentit contre ses lèvres un gémissement, et elle sourit. Elle adorait le faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça…

Sa voix était encore plus rauque de d'habitude. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il avait passé un doigt léger le long de ses hanches, provoquant un frisson tout le long de son corps. Elle enleva le T-shirt de son copain d'un geste vif tandis que lui déboutonna sans cérémonie son chemisier qui glissa au sol sans plus d'égards, rapidement suivie par son soutien-gorge. Elle rougit de nouveau, et se détourna. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient aussi loin, et elle ne se sentait pas si à l'aise que ça. Mais ses doutes furent rapidement effacés lorsque sa bouche quitta ses lèvres pour descendre plus bas. Quelques instants après, lui n'était plus qu'en caleçon, même si elle avait encore son jean. Elle tendit une main hésitante vers la bosse désormais bien discernable et sourit en récoltant un grondement bas.

\- Mel'…

Il reprit la direction des opérations et fit tomber le jean de la jeune fille. Ses doigts couraient le long de ses cuisses, remontant le long de ses hanches, descendaient en suivant une ligne imaginaire jusqu'en dessous le nombril. Tous deux découvraient le corps de l'autre, d'une manière dont il n'avait pu que rêver jusqu'à présent. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient nus, et se rendait fou mutuellement. Croisant le regard de Castiel, elle ne vit plus que la lueur d'un homme attiré par une femme, profondément amoureux. Lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à passer à l'étape suivante. Melody paniqua. Même si elle savait que cela allait arriver depuis le début de leur petit jeu, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être anxieuse.

\- Cast', je… c'est… ma première fois.

\- T'inquièt Mel', moi aussi.

Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'à côté, une jeune fille interrompt sa lecture suite à un long gémissement. Pendant quelques instants, elle essaya désespérément de fermer ses oreilles afin de se reconcentrer sur le chef-d'œuvre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Lorsqu'un bruit sourd résonna contre son mur, elle posa son livre de dépit sur son lit. Résistant fortement à le balancer de frustration – ce livre était juste trop bien, trop magnifique, trop sacré, trop… bref, trop tout pour qu'elle l'abime dans des situations aussi débiles – elle essaya de chasser les images bizarres qui s'étaient mises à défiler devant ses yeux. Penser que son frère était là, juste à côté, en train de… Non, il valait mieux ne pas y penser, elle allait avoir la nausée.

Soupirant, elle se dit qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Elle se leva de la position très étrange, contorsionnée et pelotonnée contre le coin de sa chambre, sur une tonne de coussins, et alluma son ordinateur. Elle dut attendre qu'il charge, ce qui fut un supplice avec les bruitages sortants de la chambre voisine, tapant du pied impatiemment. Quand celui-ci daigna enfin d'ouvrir Spotify, elle lança à fond le dernier groupe dont elle était tombé amoureuse – Against The Current – et tenta, sans réussir tout à fait, à passer outre ce qui se passait dans la pièce à côté.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la grille du lycée, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements du vendredi. Il se demandait comment allait Jason, car il avait l'air vraiment effondré. Toutes ses idées lui trottèrent dans la tête pendant la matinée, et il eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, surtout pendant le cours de maths, où ils abordaient la notion de produits scalaires et le théorème d'Al Kashi.

\- Soit un triangle ABC. On nomme [AB] "c", [AC], "b" et [BC] "a". Alors, on peut dire que a² = b² + c² - 2*b*c*cos BAC.

Il ne cherchait plus à comprendre, il avait l'impression d'entendre du chinois. Il avait encore la tête dans les nuages de sa soirée de la veille, de leur première fois. Vraiment, ce n'était pas son jour pour la concentration. Jetant un coup d'œil sur Melody, il pouvait dire qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas mieux que lui. Quant à Aëlys, elle était dans ses pensées, comme d'habitude.

Ils se séparèrent en dernière heure de matinée, option oblige. Les deux jumeaux se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de latin, et ils eurent la surprise de voir que les élèves de grec étaient là aussi. Lorsque Grace arriva, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait. Son sourire avait disparu, remplacé par deux traits qui barraient son front. Il ne fit aucune blague, ni aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé. Ses yeux clairs étaient devenus sombres et rougis, et deux énormes cernes s'étalaient désormais sous ses yeux, signe qu'il ne devait pas dormir beaucoup en ce moment. Voyant là un signe de faiblesse, Ethan, un des élèves les plus chahuteurs, et qui manquait sérieusement de jugeote à son opinion, chercha un peu le prof de latin. Mal lui en pris. Le regard de Jason, bien que fatigué, n'avait pas perdu de son autorité. Après un regard glacial, sa voix annonça, d'une chaleur avoisinant le zéro absolu, qu'il était attendu mercredi après à la même heure, au même endroit. Castiel échangea un regard avec sa sœur et Melody, et ils décidèrent de rester ensemble à la fin du cours.

Ainsi, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ils se dirigèrent vers le prof qui leva un visage fatigué vers eux.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Monsieur, on voit que vous n'allez pas bien. Est-ce que cela a à voir avec ce qui s'est passé vendredi ?

Un soupir sonore leur répondit. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Disons que cela a déclenché quelque chose que j'aurai préféré ne jamais voir.

Comprenant qu'il avait besoin de s'épancher, ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de l'écouter.

\- Comme vous le savez, Percy a quitté l'armé suite à une mission. Ils étaient en patrouille dans le golf de Guinée, pour l'OTAN. Malheureusement des pirates les ont trouvés. Aussitôt, Percy a envoyé le signal de détresse, auquel j'étais toujours relié. Sans attendre, j'ai prévenu mes supérieurs et, le lendemain, nous savions où ils étaient et nous étions prêts à reprendre le contrôle du navire. Mais ils sont quand même restés deux jours entiers sous la menace des pirates, désarmés et impuissants. Lorsque je suis descendu sur ce fichu bateau, c'était l'enfer. Les coups pleuvaient de partout, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. La seule chose que je pouvais voir, c'était lui, ligoté à cette chaise, se vidant de son sang par des blessures infectés. Il avait… été torturé.

Rien que dans la manière dont il racontait son histoire, Castiel pouvait dire que cela lui faisait encore mal, de repenser à l'état pitoyable dans lequel il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami. Apparemment, Jackson n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'aide. Jason aussi, même s'il le cachait, avait besoin de se reposer sur quelqu'un, capable de l'écouter sans le juger. Ce quelqu'un, ce furent ses trois élèves, par un concours de circonstances étranges. Ce genre de relation étaient inhabituelles, mais la faible différence d'âge, à peine 8 ans, y contribuait. Il continua d'une voix rauque.

\- Il allait mal, trop mal pour reprendre du service. Il était traumatisé, et faisait des flash-back et des crises de paniques régulièrement. Alors je suis resté avec lui. Durant huit mois, je suis resté à ses côtés. Je l'ai vu sombrer de plus en plus profond dans la dépression. Récemment, ça allait mieux, il souriait, il plaisantait. Et c'est là que ce pirate est arrivé. Ce pirate, c'était celui qui avait joué avec lui, qui l'avait détruit physiquement et mentalement. Il n'a plus jamais été le même. Lorsque j'ai finalement assommé ce connard, j'ai couru chez nous, et je l'ai trouvé baignant dans son sang. J'ai cru le revoir, ce jour-là. Il avait un sourire rêveur, comme s'il attendait la mort avec joie.

\- Et comment va-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. L'hôpital a dit qu'ils me préviendraient lorsqu'il reviendrait à lui et…

Une sonnerie interrompit sa phrase. Il sortit son téléphone, ses yeux s'agrandissant lorsqu'il vit qui l'appelait. Il répondit immédiatement.

\- Jason Grace j'écoute.

Castiel vit les yeux de son professeur reprendre de la couleur, alors qu'un air soulagé se peignait lentement sur son visage. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il avait retrouvé un sourire. Fatigué, certes, et un peu désabusé même, mais c'était tout de même une lueur de joie.

\- Veuillez m'excusez, mais il vient de se réveiller alors…

\- Allez-y m'sieur, de toute façon c'est la pause déjeuner.

\- Et merci de m'avoir écouté, ça toujours du bien de parler.

Il allait sortir de la salle quand la voix rêveuse d'Aëlys l'arrêta.

\- Monsieur, Percy est plus que votre meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas.

Il l'étudia du regard, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Finalement, il hocha la tête.

\- Alors dites-le lui. Il se pourrait que vous soyez l'ancre qui lui manque.

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

\- Mel', ça crève les yeux qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre eux, et ça se voit qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. S'ils ne se le disent pas rapidement, ça pourrait les détruire.

* * *

Percy était allongé dans sa chambre blanche aseptisée. Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Ils sentaient la vieillesse et la mort. Avec intérêt, il regarda les bandages sur ses poignets. Il savait qu'il était allé loin, trop loin. Mais le revoir avait été dur, surtout lorsque Jason s'était interposé. Il s'était juré que plus personne ne prendrait les coups à sa place. Et là, c'était son meilleur ami qui avait fait les frais de son incapacité à protéger ceux qui lui sont proches. Mais il devait arrêter de se voiler la face. Ce qu'il ressentait était plus que de l'amitié. Comment expliquer le fait que seule sa présence l'empêchait de cauchemarder, ou que l'un de ses plaisir du matin était de détailler son visage de dieu romain, de ses sourcils clairs jusqu'à son nez fin, sa mâchoire affirmée, ses lèvres pleines, et la petite cicatrice qu'il s'était faite en essayant de manger une agrafeuse. Comment expliquer le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, son cœur s'allégeait ? Il soupira. C'était bien sa veine, il était amoureux de son meilleur ami, qui était plus que probablement cent pour cent hétéro.

Une tête blonde par la porte le sortit de sa réflexion. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Jaz'…

Sans dire un mot, il s'approcha. Percy le vit avancer avec circonspection, s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Puis, sans aucun avertissement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce ne fut pas un baiser tendre. Au contraire, il était plein de fureur et de désespoir. Surpris, Percy ne put qu'y répondre, passant sa lèvre sur la lèvre inférieure, une demande d'approfondissement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, il se dit que, finalement, Jason n'était peut-être pas si hétéro que ça.

\- Je te jure, Jackson. Tu me refais un coup pareil, je te démonte. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Non seulement tu te détruis, mais, en plus, pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas vouloir que les autres souffrent à sa place, tu as été un putain d'égoïste ! Bordel Perce, est-ce que tu as au moins songé à moi dans l'histoire ? Est-ce que réalises que, quand je t'ai trouvé, je me suis cru retourné là-bas ? Et ne me ressors pas le « Jaz', j'y peux rien, je ne les contrôle pas ». Et bah moi, je te dis que ça suffit. De toute évidence, t'as besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul Jackson. Parce que moi aussi, j'en ai des souvenirs horribles. Moi aussi je lutte contre eux. Mais j'ai toujours été là pour toi, prêt à te rattraper au moindre faux-pas. Et toi, dès la première difficulté, j'ai l'impression que tu t'effondres. J'en ai assez, Percy, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir besoin d'aide et je…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Durant tout son discours, des yeux s'étaient agrandis puis teintés de rage. Mais, au fur et à mesure, la culpabilité avait pris la place, au fil des accusations trop réelles qui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il se rendit compte, qu'effectivement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'une ancre, et il s'en voulut d'avoir provoqué ça chez son ami. Surtout que, à en croire ses yeux rougis et les valises mauves qui s'étendaient sous ses paupières, il s'était fait du mouron, et pas qu'un peu. En plus, cette ancre, s'il en croyait la première chose qu'il avait faite, il se pourrait bien que ce soit lui.

Décidant que vérifier ses suppositions valait mieux que de continuer à se faire incendier, la main qui n'avait pas de perfusion agrippa fermement le cou du blond pour l'attirer dans un autre baiser passionné. Les joues rouges, Jason se détourna alors que Percy répondait, joueur.

\- Tu… ?

\- Jackson, tu me fais perdre la tête.

\- Je sais Grace, sinon, pourquoi tu m'aurais supporté tout ce temps ?

La joie fit place au sérieux. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de ce qui c'était passé et Percy se dit qu'il était peut-être temps.

\- Perce, quand je t'ai trouvé, j'ai cru que j'étais de retour là-bas.

\- Je sais, moi aussi. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Le passé, le présent. Le futur n'existait plus. Mais tu as été blessé à cause de moi et …

\- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire des sottises pareilles ! A ton, avis qui est ce courageux capitaine de navire qui a subit la torture pour que ses camarades s'en sortent ? Je te le demande.

Et il se mit à citer toutes les fois où il avait fait passer la vie des autres avant la sienne. Toutes ces fois où il s'était sacrifié.

\- Je peux bien, pour une fois, faire quelque chose pour toi non ? Je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça Perce, c'est dur, trop dur, de te voir craquer de cette manière.

Pour la première fois, Jason Grace se laissa aller, il s'effondra dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Ou petit ami ? Il ne savait plus. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Seuls comptaient les bras qui l'entouraient, échange des rôles, où Percy soutenait Jason. Sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, il se calma et le bleu du ciel s'enfonça dans le vert de l'océan.

Entre eux circula un message bien plus puissant que tous les mots. Jason l'avait compris depuis longtemps, mais Percy était trop mal pour le voir. Mais cette fois, c'est celui-ci qui le dit.

\- Ensemble. On traversera ça ensemble Jaz'. Je te le promets.

\- Moi aussi Perce, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Tous deux comprenaient à présent qu'ils avaient besoin d'une ancre dans la réalité, dans la vie. Ils venaient juste de réaliser que la leur avait été à leur côté depuis leur enfance, et qu'ils n'arrivaient à la saisir que maintenant. Sans se concerter, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour échanger un autre baiser torride, sous forme de promesse.

* * *

 **Bon alors, juste quelques petites explications. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté ces dernière semaines, aucune excuses, surtout que les chapitres sont déjà écrits et que je n'ai plus qu'à les poster. Les deux derniers sont clairs et nets dans ma tête même si je dois encore les rédiger, mais on approche de la fin.**

 **Et un énorme merci à antho7 pour avoir suivie mon histoire, et à PentaCorp et Sklardicocholat pour avoir prit le temps de me donner leur avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Tchuss et à la prochaine :D**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Premiers pas

**_Chapitre : Premiers pas vers la guérison_**

* * *

 _Mai_

La fin de l'année approchait. A la grande joie du trio, les profs Jackson et Grace s'étaient éclairés, et Percy était devenu plus ouvert aux autres. A présent, on apercevait beaucoup plus souvent son sourire malicieux, et ses blagues et anecdotes grecques faisaient exploser ses élèves de rire.

Au sein de lycée, de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient sur la relation qu'entretenaient les deux professeurs. Pour certain, il était quasiment sûr qu'ils étaient en couple. Pour d'autre, il ne s'agissait que d'une magnifique bromance. Seuls Castiel, Aëlys et Melody connaissaient le fin mot de l'histoire, et ils se gardaient bien d'affirmer ou d'infirmer ces mêmes rumeurs. D'ailleurs, ils prenaient plaisir à les colporter aux deux intéressés, qui riaient toujours en entendant les choses les plus farfelues.

Les relations entre eux étaient devenues plus intenses. L'état dans lequel ils avaient vu Percy et Jason avait brisé la glace entre eux, et il n'était pas rare de les voir tous les cinq ensembles, autour d'un café au bar du coin. Et tous apprenaient de cette nouvelle amitié.

Percy apprenait progressivement à s'ouvrir, et la façade qu'il avait en cours redevenait progressivement son visage de tous les jours. Son ancienne joie de vivre et son sarcasme reprenaient également. Il recommençait à faire confiance aux autres, à ceux qui n'étaient pas Jason. Et, chose importante, il avait décidé de devenir pompier volontaire. Il s'était rendu compte que, ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était aider les autres. Et quoi de mieux qu'un pompier pour sauver les gens ? En particulier, il faisait partie de la brigade de sauvetage en mer. Malgré sa dernière et désastreuse expérience avec les bateaux, il en était toujours fasciné et c'était sans hésitation qu'il était remonté sur un navire de fortune pour aller sauver les gens.

Jason aussi s'ouvrait plus, mais à Percy. Il ne gardait plus tout le temps son masque sûr de lui et que tout allait bien, mais il se reposait plus sur son petit copain. Car oui, c'était officiel. Du moins, pour eux. Alors il n'hésitait plus à lui faire comprendre son mécontentement lorsqu'il pensait que son attitude était irraisonnable. Il n'avait plus peur de le briser, car tous deux avaient compris que tant que l'autre serait présent à leurs côtés, ils réussiraient à surmonter toutes les épreuves qu'ils devraient affronter.

* * *

Jason s'agitait fiévreusement, s'assurant que tout était prêt. Il refit une dernière fois le tour de l'appartement. Cuisine, check, salon, check, salle à manger, check. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose. Avec appréhension, il sortit ouvrit une boîte, admirant une dernière fois ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, avant de la ranger sur le buffet.

\- Jaz', je suis rentré !

Souriant, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avant d'embrasser passionnément l'homme de sa vie.

\- Wow ! Que me vaut un tel accueil ?

\- Pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, puisque monsieur à préférer aller passer la journée avec un homme plus jeune que moi.

Avec un clin, Jason invita Percy à prendre place sur la table de la salle à manger. A sa grande surprise, il avait sorti le grand jeu, un peu kitch, certes, mais romantique indéniablement. Dans une ambiance feutrée, il s'assit et admira les verres en cristal sur la table, la bouteille de blanc. Ils ne buvaient pas beaucoup, et réservait l'alcool aux grandes occasions. Intrigué, Percy demanda ce que mijotait Jason alors qu'il revenait avec une sole sauce meunière, accompagné de riz blanc.

\- Tu sors l'artillerie lourde dit donc !

\- J'avais juste envie de rendre ce soir un peu spécial.

Ils passèrent une soirée magique. Ils savourèrent la quiétude d'un repas romantique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se poser comme ça. Naturellement, la conversation dériva sur leurs projets d'avenir. Jason envisageait de devenir prof à plein temps. Jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait été qu'une solution temporaire, mais il s'était rendu compte à quel point ce métier lui plaisait. Percy le regarda parler avec animation, totalement absorbé dans ce qu'il racontait, alors qu'il détaillait une fois de plus – il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait fait – les traits de celui qui partageait sa vie.

\- Et toi Perce ? Je me doute bien que tu ne vas pas rester avec des adolescents insolents toute ta vie.

Il sourit. Décidément, il le connaissait trop bien. Il lui confia son désir de se rapprocher de la mer. Alors, au lieu de rester pompier volontaire, il songeait sérieusement à suivre une formation de maître-nageur.

\- Comme ça, je pourrais t'apprendre à nager.

Embarrassé, Jason détourna le regard. Il n'avait jamais appris, et il avait toujours une peur bleue de l'océan. Il ne supportait pas d'imaginer une vague d'eau le recouvrant, menaçant de le noyer. Sachant très bien ce qu'il ressentait, Percy n'insista pas et fit dériver la conversation sur les événements de la journée. Il avait accompagné l'équipe de natation pour aller participer aux nationales, la raison pour laquelle Jason l'avait taquiné en mentionnant Castiel, l'homme qui était plus jeune que lui.

\- Alors, comment elles se sont passées ? s'enquit-il.

\- Pas très bien à vrai dire. En fait, au début tout se déroulait parfaitement. La team était soudée, en bonne forme, et a passé le premier tour facilement, tout comme le deuxième. Mais arrivés en demi-finale, ça a commencé à se gâter. Tout le public n'en avait que pour Castiel, et les autres membres ont du se sentir un peu vexé par le fait qu'il récoltait toute l'attention. L'un d'entre eux lui a même dit qu'il ne cherchait que ça, la célébrité.

\- Dur…

\- En plus, je crois que je l'ai entendu se disputer avec Melody. Tu sais comment ils sont ces deux-là : violents, dans l'amour comme dans la haine, et ils peuvent passer facilement d'une émotion à l'autre. Surtout que, quand Castiel se sent coupable d'avoir dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas, c'est-à-dire quasiment tout le temps, il se renferme sur lui-même. Du coup, avec une équipe divisée et des nageurs perturbés, ils n'ont même pas atteint la finale.

Le repas touchait à sa fin. Alors que Percy s'apprêtait à débarrasser, Jason se leva. Le brun épia chacun des gestes du blond et, d'un coup, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Les petits gestes tendres, le repas digne d'un restaurant trois étoiles, la bouteille de blanc encore sur la table. Aussi, lorsque Jason se retourna vers lui, une boîte de velours bleu nuit à la main. Il sut à quoi s'attendre, sans être surpris par la voix calme et sûre d'elle.

\- Je sais que ça va peut-être paraître un peu brutal et inattendu... Mais, continua-t-il en empêchant Percy de parler, ne va pas me faire croire que tu n'y avais pas pensé aussi.

Le sourire sur le visage de l'intéressé, un sourire coupable et taquin, ne fit que lui donner raison. Aussi, Jason ouvrit l'écrin, dévoilant une bague en or blanc. Il la prit et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, verrouillant son regard dans le vert océan.

\- Ca fait combien de temps qu'on se supporte l'un l'autre?

\- Supporter, sérieusement? Tu me blesses Jason, je pensais que je valais plus que ça à tes yeux.

\- Idiot ! répondit-il, levant les yeux au ciel face à la malice du brun. Tu vois pas que j'essaie de faire un truc romantique?

\- Jaz', l'un comme l'autre, ça n'a jamais était notre fort les "trucs romantiques" comme tu dis.

\- Effectivement. Donc je ne vais pas te faire un discours mielleux et stéréotypé tiré d'une de ces comédies romantiques dégoulinantes de mièvrerie, et encore moins me mettre à genoux pour toi.

\- Dans un autre contexte, je dirais pas non…

\- Perce!

\- Quoi?

Son regard innocent ne le trompa pas, et il reprit d'une voix faussement exaspérée.

\- Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, je pense qu'on est tous les deux d'accords pour dire qu'on est plus que deux colocataires, frères d'armes ou meilleurs amis. Et je t'avoue que quelque chose de plus officiel me tenterait bien. Tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi, et que je suis prêt à tout. Alors je te le demande. Pas parce que ça fait un bon moment qu'on se soutient mutuellement, même si ça y joue un rôle, ni parce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'attends que ça, ce n'est pas que par rapport à toi, mais bien parce que je t'aime, et depuis longtemps déjà, avant que toutes ces conneries arrivent, même si je ne le réalisais pas. Perseus Jackson, veux-tu m'épouser?

* * *

Doucement, tendrement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. D'abord timidement, comme un premier baiser, puis de manière plus assurée, cherchant le contact au maximum. Un baiser sous forme de joie, de promesse d'un futur à deux. Une promesse d'être là l'un pour l'autre, aussi longtemps qu'ils le supporteraient. Promesse désormais matérialisée par deux anneaux en or blanc, avec en leur centre une vague chatoyante, variant du vert océan au bleu électrique, sur l'annulaire gauche de leurs mains, qui voyagèrent dans leur dos respectif. Des mains légères, mais tout de même téméraires, surtout dans le cas de l'ancien Capitaine de Navire. Elles se firent audacieuses, titillant les zones qu'il savait sensibles et sourit malicieusement en sentant le frisson parcourir le dos de Jason. Ce dernier, sachant parfaitement le caractère taquin de son fiancé, s'éloigna brièvement et plongea ses yeux couleurs du ciel dans ceux océans de Percy.

\- Je ne te savais pas si habile de tes mains Jackson.

Mais sa tentative de déstabilisation se solda par un échec, et se retourna même contre lui.

\- Enfin, Grace, ne fais pas ton innocent comme ça. A ton avis, que crois-tu qu'il se passe sur un navire, pendant trois mois, en mer, avec seulement des mecs au physique sculpté par les parcours du combattant ?

Percy posa ses mains sur les joues rougissantes de Jason. Son air facétieux toujours sur le visage, il entreprit de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Sans savoir trop comment ni pourquoi, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Plongés dans le feu de l'action, ils n'accordèrent aucune importance à la pièce. Alors que Percy s'employait à lui faire perdre la tête, Jason arqua inconsciemment le dos lorsque les mains du brun se décidèrent à dessiner les contours de ses abdos. Des ongles frôlèrent ses pectoraux, les boutons de chairs sensibles, alors qu'il farfouillait dans les cheveux noirs corbeaux et indisciplinés de son vis-à-vis. Puis, considérant que ce n'était pas assez simple, Percy fit glisser le T-shirt de Jason par-dessus ses épaules, ce dernier se gardant bien de protester. Il n'arrivait juste plus à penser, perdu dans les sensations que les doigts de son petit-ami déclenchaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un grognement rauque lorsqu'il constata que Percy était aussi touché que lui parce le déroulé des événements, et à quel point il était injuste que seul lui se retrouve torse nu. Il décida alors que, lui aussi, il avait le droit de profiter de la vue.

A son tour, il faufila ses mains le long du ventre place du plus petit. Qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à ralentir les caresses qui rendaient fou le blond, alors que le sourire taquin changeait de visage. Sans tergiverser plus longtemps, il fit remonter le tissu de son pull, enflammant au passage la peau de Percy. Lorsqu'il atterrit par terre, le brun se figea totalement, avant de détourner le regard, gêné.

Sentant son malaise, la chaleur du moment évaporée, Jason lui lança un regard inquiet. Tout son corps était tendu, mais pas de la bonne manière, pas de celle dont il devrait être après ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

\- Percy ?

\- Jason, je…

Il commença à ramasser son haut et à le remettre, mais la main de Jason attrapa son poignet avec force.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me rhabille. Tu ne le vois pas ?

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- Je…

\- Tu es vraiment en train de me dire que tu vas me laisser en plan maintenant ?

Il ne croisa même pas son regard. Soupirant, le blond prit son visage au creux de ses mains. Le vert fuyait le bleu électrique.

\- Perce, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- … je …

\- Percy, si vraiment tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerai pas. Mais au moins, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? C'est vraiment ce que tu demandes ?

Percy plongea alors son regard dans celui de Jason.

\- Alors que mon corps est mutilé, et que n'importe quel autre peut te combler autant que moi ?

\- Percy…, soupira-t-il en scrutant attentivement les prunelles de celui qui lui faisait face.

Derrière la façade joueuse, il vit les doutes qui l'habitaient, la peur panique de se retrouver seul et la terreur d'être repoussé à cause de ce qu'il avait subi. Avec douceur, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser tout doux, plein d'amour et de tendresse. Il reprit également le pull noir et le rejeta par terre négligemment.

\- Ne redis jamais…

Ses doigts firent les contours de son visage, le rassurant, lui rappelant qu'entre tous, c'était avec lui qu'il avait décidé de se marier.

\- …Au grand jamais…

Sans tenir compte de ses protestations, il le souleva avant de le déposer sur le lit.

\- … de conneries pareilles.

A genoux au-dessus de lui, Jason le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Jaz' je…

\- Chhhhhhhhhhhh, laisse-moi faire. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point tu es beau, et pourquoi je ne me passerais jamais de toi. Au fait, t'as réfléchi au fait que c'est toi que j'ai demandé en mariage ou tu fais toujours ta Cervelle d'Algue ? Heureusement que tu as arrêté de fréquenter les requins et les dauphins, les conséquences auraient été bien pires, dit-il, joueur, avec un clin d'œil.

\- Jason tu…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un gémissement sourd. Le blond en avait assez de l'entendre se plaindre, alors il décida de le faire taire. Tout en s'emparant de ses lèvres, Jason avait entrepris de redessiner les contours de son corps. Par touches légères, il caressa ses hanches, envoyant des frissons dans tout son être, particulièrement lorsque ses doigts atteignirent un point bien précis dans le bas de son dos, provoquant des étincelles dans le creux de ses reins. Il ne put rien faire sinon planter ses ongles dans l'épaule de Jason. Si celui-ci ressentit de la douleur, il n'en laissa rien paraître et continua à lui faire perdre la notion de réel.

Lorsqu'il le sentit en confiance, sa bouche quitta ses lèvres et descendit plus bas. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Percy tenta aussitôt de protester, mais Jason ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Avant que tu ne me sortes une phrase du genre « Jaz' je-ne-sais-quel-pronom », ou sa variation avec Jason, je t'ai déjà demandé de te taire. Si tu ne le fais, je me verrais obligé de te bâillonner, monsieur je-ronchonne-pour-un-rien.

L'air extrêmement sérieux sur son visage ne renseigna en rien Percy la possibilité qu'il plaisante. Toutefois, il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps car, rapidement, une sensation de brûlure l'envahit. Mais pas de celles désagréables, plutôt de celles qui embrasent le corps et l'esprit. En effet, Jason venait d'embrasser et de tracer le contour d'une de ses cicatrices. Il en fit une autre, avant que Percy ne comprenne, dans un éclat de lucidité, qu'il allait toutes les faire.

Jason sourit, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il provoquait chez son petit-ami, désormais fiancé. Toutefois, il n'avait pas prévu une chose : Percy aussi avait envie de le pousser à bout. Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, Jason ne vit pas la main se déplacer jusqu'à lui, et il hoqueta lorsque l'or froid entra en contact avec sa peau brûlante. Sa respiration se raccourcit alors que ce point glacé descendait de plus en plus bas.

Avant qu'il le réalise, Percy avait inversé les rôles. Ses doutes et angoisses envolées, il était redevenu taquin et malicieux.

\- A moi de jouer Grace, et tu n'as pas intérêt à moufter un mot non plus.

\- Sinon tu fais quoi Jackson ?

Leurs voix étaient joueuse, même provocatrice, mais surtout grondantes de désir.

\- J'arrête tout, et je te laisse avec le barreau.

* * *

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, un rayon de lune s'est faufilé jusqu'au lit, baignant dans sa pâle lueur argentée un couple endormis. Ils sont enlacés, comme si rien d'autre ne les raccrochait à la vie. A moitié recouvert par les draps blancs, l'un d'eux a ses bras refermés dans une étreinte protectrice, tandis que l'autre a sa main posée à plat sur son ventre. Tout en eux respire harmonie, calme et paix, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais les déranger. Une parenthèse hors du temps, un instant de répit dans la violence du monde qui les entoure, un moment de bonheur simple, que personne ne devrait oser briser. D'ailleurs, la Lune ne s'y trompe pas, et rappelle son éclat à l'extérieur de la chambre, restituant la pièce à la Nuit. Son frère le Soleil ne se gênera pas pour les embêter le lendemain matin à travers les rideaux entrouverts, alors elle les laisse savourer leur nuit d'amour dans la tranquillité.

* * *

 **AN : Hey, désolée pour le retard de publication. L'avant-dernier chapitre, sans compter l'épilogue, est de sorti. Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de la publication de celui-ci. En fait, l'idée majeur de ma fiction vient dans le chapitre d'après, mais je ne sais pas du tout comment l'écrire. Ironique non? En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


End file.
